


Hands of Time

by inordia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 小天狼星决定给自己的圣诞节找点乐子，他选择了雷古勒斯作为对象，然而发生了一系列尴尬到彻底脱离他的掌控的事。两个压根没意识到彼此双向单箭头的傻瓜（也许雷古勒斯意识到了）搞了个大新闻。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑有硬伤，人物有OOC，剧情非常尴尬，新手司机开车。我就是想写篇他俩原著向的NC-17，我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊，这俩的NC-17连时间都不好凑啊。希望男神和小天使不要半夜来找我，其实来找我我也是很乐意的。

圣诞节就像一盒比比多味豆，你永远不知道你会得到什么。这句话是小天狼星从詹姆那里听来的，詹姆又是在戈德里克山谷的杂货店里听到麻瓜们提过。戈德里克山谷是个好地方，阳光、草地、溪流、巫师和麻瓜，事实上，相比起格里莫广场十二号，小天狼星越来越坚信这个世界的任何一个位置都是好地方。他把手伸进圣诞节这盒比比多味豆里，摸出来了一颗呕吐物口味的。不过小天狼星在“如何在呕吐物口味的比比多味豆上加一点料”课题上造诣颇深，他决定圣诞节给自己找点乐子。  
今天是平安夜，布莱克家的长子在床上嘟囔着翻了一圈，半边身体搭在床沿，再坚持五天就能逃离这个地方了。他决定穿上破破烂烂的牛仔裤、黑色衬衫和为他未来的机车准备的铆钉皮夹克给这一天开一个好头。

如果霍格沃茨开设一门名叫“如何激怒你的家人”的课，小天狼星毫无疑问会得到唯一一个O。当他下楼吃早餐时，沃尔布加对大儿子不伦不类的穿着嗤之以鼻， 而奥莱恩假装没看见。这就是布莱克家传统的早餐，没有人说话，安静得连每一寸空气都凝成了固体死死地挤压着食客，小天狼星越发怀念起霍格沃茨，早上他们会在格兰芬多长桌边一遍聊天一遍吃饭，考试前也会在吃早餐时临时看笔记或是练习咒语。

在小天狼星快要解决完盘子里最后一点烤番茄时，沃尔布加喊住了他：“你的弟弟感觉不舒服，你等一会儿把他的早餐端上去。”小天狼星扬起眉毛，他还没注意到雷古勒斯的缺席呢：“在平安夜感觉不舒服？我以为把早餐端给病人这种事是家养小精灵的工作。”布莱克夫人无视了大儿子语气里的讽刺：“克利切有其他的事情。”小天狼星恍然大悟般点了点头：“所以由我来做这个家养小精灵？克利切用幻影移形来干这事不会超过一分钟。”沃尔布加放下手中的叉子：“这事也不会耽误你多少时间，或者你更愿意在下个暑假只待在自己的房间里。”小天狼星没想到还未来临的暑假都能被当作潜在的惩罚，他克制住自己翻个白眼的冲动，端起了桌上雷古勒斯的盘子。

掠夺者的身份在提醒他做点什么来找乐子，于是小天狼星在脑子里过了一遍尚待实施的整蛊计划，决定是时候让詹姆松的那瓶过期的活力药剂派上用场了。

这栋房子里唯一的格兰芬多端着放了过气活力药剂的早餐，看了一眼雷古勒斯房门上“未经本人允许，禁止入内”的牌子，决定很格兰芬多地一脚踹开了门，他的弟弟从被子里探出头不满地瞪了他一眼，小天狼星耸了耸肩：“没办法，手上端着盘子。”他把盘子递到雷古勒斯手里，他的弟弟看起来很不想从被子里爬出来，本来房间斯莱特林的风格让小天狼星多呆一秒都觉得难受，但他实在太想看过期活力药剂的效果了，詹姆只告诉他会有一些“有趣的效果”，所以他只好在房间里磨磨蹭蹭等雷古勒斯吃完。所以雷古勒斯上哪儿找到的这么多绿色和银色的东西，他居然还有一副斯莱特林院徽的挂毯，小天狼星一边难得地仔细打量着这个房间房间一边在心底评价。

等等，他是听见了吸鼻子的声音吗？小天狼星不敢相信地转头，难道雷古勒斯在哭？詹姆所谓的“有趣的效果”就是把人弄哭？那和洋葱有什么区别。噢还好，小天狼星送了口气，雷古勒斯只是还没有哭出来而已，现在他的弟弟开始嘟囔一些乱七八糟的东西，

“小天狼星，你就是个不知感恩的混球，你、”雷古勒斯抽了抽鼻子，“你总是抱怨我们不爱你，却根本不明白，正是因为爸爸妈妈爱你才会希望你做一个优秀的布莱克，我们爱你，而你视而不见——”

“我可没渴求有这样扭曲的爱，这真的谈得上爱？他们只是无法忍受有任何事情脱离传统和他们的掌控。”小天狼星轻蔑地冷笑了一声，他还担心这个雷古勒斯过于情绪化，但从他对家族的忠诚和对自己的不屑来看这个雷古勒斯再正常不过了。

雷古勒斯垂着头没有接话，大概是不想在这个老生常谈的问题上争执下去，他思考了会儿接着说：“还有邓布利多教授，他的做派实在偏心，那个嗡嗡叫的老蜜蜂——”

“你不能管你的校长叫老蜜蜂，就因为他不支持黑魔法，可斯莱特林的地窖已经腐烂得和湖底的黑泥一样了！”小天狼星皱起眉。

“噢是吗，我以为格兰芬多的理智和教养都从塔楼上被你们扔了下去，而你还管西弗勒斯叫鼻涕精，你们，你加上那个自大狂波特、好学生卢平还有那个小跟班，你们对西弗勒斯做的事情可不算光明磊落。”雷古勒斯少见得反驳道。

“那是他自找的，那个痴迷黑魔法的小怪物。雷古勒斯，斯莱特林和这个家族让你觉得那些都是正常的，麻瓜就该低人一等，黑魔王并无不妥，但是你得睁开眼睛看看这个世界，到底什么是正确的什么是错误的。你太目无主见跟随大流了。”小天狼星微微拔高了音量。

“或许是你太希望与众不同吸引眼球了！”雷古勒斯猛地抬起头。

房间陷入了剑拔弩张的沉默，如果不是暑假学生不能使用魔法，他们俩一定已经拔出魔杖了。

“一个在格兰芬多的布莱克，一个穿着麻瓜服饰的纯血统，一个城堡里最帅的恶作剧天才，你一定爱死了那些追着你不放的目光，你认为只有不同的才是正确的。”雷古勒斯努力维持平静地补充，仿佛之前情绪化的那个人根本不是他，而小天狼星最讨厌他漠然的样子。

“所以你认我就只是一个虚荣的白痴？”小天狼星逼近了一步等着雷古勒斯的回答。

“难道不是吗？”雷古勒斯的嘴唇在颤抖，但每一个单词都很清晰。

他的弟弟就是这样看待他的，小天狼星还隐隐期待从小一起长大能给他们带来一点默契，他是他的弟弟，理应站在他这边，可缩在床上的斯莱特林的话只让他气到发抖，这不是通常被扔到他身上的鄙夷和厌恶，而是一种背叛，小天狼星最痛恨的就是背叛。“虚荣的白痴”决定让自己表现得更格兰芬多一些，抛开魔杖把斯莱特林揍一顿就是一个不错的选择。

几乎没有犹豫，年长些的布莱克气冲冲地一把掀开了被子决定给弟弟一拳，但雷古勒斯倒吸了口气紧接着曲起双腿缩成了一只被煮熟的虾，纵使他的动作再快，瞥见的内容和被子上残留的半干的粘稠液体也足以帮助小天狼星判断到底发生了什么。

“所以，这就是为什么你感觉不舒服？”看到雷古勒斯出糗有效平息了小天狼星的怒火，甚至让他坏笑了起来。

“噢拜托……”雷古勒斯把脸埋在膝盖间，声音听上去像是他想把自己或者小天狼星按进活地狱汤剂里。

“这没什么好难为情的，第一次，感到惊恐很正常。”小天狼星也不知道为什么他会想安慰一下雷古勒斯，也许因为一年多前他第一次接触到这种状况也很惊慌失措，或者这不是安慰而是另一种激怒并羞辱雷古勒斯的方式。

“求你不要说了，我根本对这些一无所知……”雷古勒斯长叹了一口气。

“这又不是什么可耻的事。斯莱特林们，连这个都不知道。”小天狼星夸张地摇了摇头，决定回校后和詹姆分享一下这个梗，说不定可以狠狠地嘲笑鼻涕精的第一次，他在床沿坐下拍了拍雷古勒斯的脑袋，“嘿，你不能把整个平安夜浪费在床上。”

“可我没办法……”雷古勒斯不为所动。

小天狼星撇了撇嘴，决定继续做一个行动派，他扑上去把雷古勒斯的僵硬的身体在床上铺伸展开，接着他就注意到了对方努力想合拢的大腿间半勃的阴茎。

房间陷入了尴尬的沉默，小天狼星难得地为自己的冲动后悔了。

“呃，所以斯莱特林连自慰都没教过你们？”他决定暂时不去在意为什么他的弟弟会在第一次遗精之后的早晨再一次勃起，现在的年轻人的晨勃都这么厉害的吗？

“这不是学院会教的东西好吗！”雷古勒斯捂着脸自暴自弃地说。

“那你应该多学习格兰芬多们对麻瓜杂志的热爱。”小天狼星实在不知道该说什么，但再一次陷入沉默显然不是一个好选择，他也不能假装没看见这个小麻烦，“所以……触碰一下你自己（touch yourself）？”

“什么？”雷古勒斯茫然地移开手看着他。

好吧，好吧，小天狼星自我安慰地企图说服自己，他必须做点什么，他只是希望能“帮助”雷古勒斯，有一点牺牲也是正常的，如果这能给雷古勒斯留下一辈子关于手活的心理阴影以至于他永远交不到女朋友，简直就是不能更完美的回报了。事后小天狼星将悲痛地意识到，无论出于什么目的在什么情况下，给自己的亲弟弟来一次手活都是和教巨怪跳舞一样不明智的决定。

所以给别人来一次手活首先应该做什么？为什么没人写一本详细的教程，一定会很有市场的。小天狼星深吸了口气，傻乎乎地试探着伸出手握住了雷古勒斯的阴茎，并惊恐地发现那个物体在自己手里又涨大了几分，好吧，他要收回之前的愿望，按雷古勒斯这个尺寸再考虑他的年龄，就算有心理阴影以后也一定不少姑娘愿意和他来一发。小天狼星尝试着用手指环住柱身缓慢地上下撸动，雷古勒斯的老二已经在他手里完全勃起了，巫师常年接触魔杖的敏感手指甚至能感受到那根物事上跳动的脉搏，他的拇指微微用力地摩擦过铃口，换来少年骤然拔高的呜咽。

雷古勒斯一定是对这种事情一无所知，小天狼星愤愤不平地想，随着他手上加快的动作，雷古勒斯发出的声音彻底从低喘变为了呻吟，梅林的丝袜啊，他从来没也不想猜到他弟弟的叫床可以这样激烈，还该死的火辣。

雷古勒斯用手肘支撑着自己的上半身，头向后仰去露出了斯莱特林式苍白的脖颈，黑发随着他的颤抖而晃动，还好他紧闭着眼睛，这样就不会发现他的哥哥此时连耳朵尖都红透了。拜托，小天狼星在心里为自己辩解，他也只是一个十四岁的有正常廉耻心的处男好吗，和詹姆那个没心没肺没节操的家伙可不一样，雷古勒斯动情的声音不断提醒着他，真见鬼他可是正在给自己的亲弟弟撸管！小天狼星感觉自己脸上的热度丝毫没有消退的意思，背德的羞耻感在他的下腹点燃了一团火，而牛仔裤可没袍子那么善于隐藏这种事情，看在梅林的份上雷古勒斯就不能叫小声一些吗？

他开始后悔了，但他的手却依然兢兢业业地抚慰着雷古勒斯高高翘起的老二，手指时不时绕着逐渐湿润的顶端打转或又轻轻拨弄着底部的囊袋，力度适中地摩擦着柱身，感谢詹姆在戈德里克山谷镇上买到的麻瓜杂志，它们帮上了大忙。

“Siri……嗯、哥哥……拜托！（brother...please）”雷古勒斯终于说出了几个有意义的单词而不是单纯的呜咽。

“如你所愿，雷古勒斯少爷。”小天狼星敢张嘴就发现这是个错误，他的声音比平时更沙哑低沉，只希望此时的雷古勒斯没注意到，事实上，年轻的布莱克估计的确没有精力去注意，他在哥哥的手里攀上巅峰释放了出来，身体紧绷得弹了起来再彻底脱力地重重砸在床上，从脸颊到锁骨都被染上了诱人的红色，胸膛随着喘息一起一伏仿佛脱水的鱼。

小天狼星故作嫌弃地甩了甩手上的白浊液体，仿佛那会灼伤皮肤，他从床上跳下来朝门口走去，不敢多看雷古勒斯一眼，因为他的弟弟此时是如此的可爱，就像他小时候还不会和他争吵时一样，虽然那个时候他也够烦人了，但他们都在长大而过去越来越遥远——

“嘿！你做什么！”小天狼星踉跄了一下差点摔倒，雷古勒斯不知什么时候从床上冲了下来拦腰抱住了他，他没有理会哥哥的惊讶反而是固执地将年长些的布莱克推到了床边坐下，小天狼星心里涌起莫名的恐惧，事情的发展证实了害怕是很有必要的。

当雷古勒斯跪在他面前强硬地分开他的双腿时，小天狼星意识到了他的弟弟在想什么，从那个角度看去，他的牛仔裤里那鼓囊囊的一团一览无余。

“不不不不不——你怎么敢！”小天狼星慌张地企图挣脱雷古勒斯的束缚，但他忘记了布莱克家骨子里的固执是多么强大，哪怕他们每个人所制作的对象都各不相同。雷古勒斯已经成功搞定了牛仔裤的拉链，对于一个纯血统巫师来说简直算一桩壮举了，他的呼吸打在那层薄薄的布料后蓄势待发的阴茎上，该死的，小天狼星绝望地闭上了眼睛，他居然对着亲弟弟硬到发疼。

雷古勒斯扒下了小天狼星的内裤，与热情地跳出来的阴茎打了个照面，小天狼星彻底明白了雷古勒斯的计划，他再一次紧张地挣扎起来。

“雷古勒斯！你的大脑被地牢里的腐烂空气污染了吗！”小天狼星惊慌地使劲踹了他一脚，但雷古勒斯只是闷哼了一声没有屈服。

“我可不想给你任何谈资，也不想亏欠你任何人情。”他的弟弟一边色情地舔舐他的大腿内侧一边小声地回答，雷古勒斯是如此肯定来自亲弟弟的一次口活会成为小天狼星一辈子都不愿意回忆起的事情。

“那你也没必要做到这一步！”可惜雷古勒斯对小天狼星的鬼哭狼嚎无动于衷。

每一寸被接触到的皮肤都如同被标记为属于对方的领地一般烧得滚烫，雷古勒斯的舌头一点一点有耐心地接近了最终的目的地，在他终于轻轻舔了一下柱身根部时，小天狼星感觉自己被施了一个统统石化，真奇怪，他的嘴居然还能把内心狂轰滥炸的崩溃原封不动地表达出。

“停下！雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克！斯莱特林已经彻底与道德无缘了吗！你知不知道你在做什么！你不能——啊！”最后一声是当雷古勒斯温暖湿润的口腔含住了他的阴茎时的意外之音。

雷古勒斯的手牢牢按住了哥哥的大腿，舌尖放肆地侵犯着敏感的冠状沟，时不时又不轻不重地碾过铃口，小天狼星努力不让自己叫出来，他感觉到电流沿着脊柱向上窜去，一定有一个泡头咒扣在了他脑袋上，否则他怎么会听得模糊看不清楚，他的灵魂已经爽上天了，梅林的胡子啊，他的亲弟弟正在给他口交，羞耻感让他更硬了，而这个似乎连自慰都不会的斯莱特林居然有这么超高的口交技巧，他究竟是从哪里学到的？无师自通也不可能这么厉害？就算在这个时候仍然有几分呻吟从雷古勒斯的唇边溜出来，小天狼星都快怀疑他是故意的了。

每一个感官像被施了超感咒，他从未以这样的方式感受过雷古勒斯，淫靡的水声和发红的嘴唇挑逗着小天狼星的每一根神经，他想抗拒，他绝不会承认很享受，但他还是伸出手抚上雷古勒斯柔顺的黑发，雷古勒斯因为他的动作畏缩地颤抖了一下，接着变本加厉地折腾起了口中的物事，引发了小天狼星无法控制的喘息。虽然愿意给小天狼星来一次口活的姑娘能挤满整个格兰芬多公共休息室，但他是一个正直的好狮子，也可以等同为纯情的处男，另一个原因是他隐隐约约意识到了在詹姆眼里堪比十二个O.W.Ls全优的漂亮姑娘对他毫无吸引力，反而是雷古勒斯现在低低的呜咽和泛红的眼角简直火辣到犯规。他垂眸看去此时能欣赏到雷古勒斯光溜溜的双腿和屁股，平时他总嘲笑他的弟弟瘦小软弱，却忘记了那只是不公正地拿他自己去做比较，在旁人看来雷古勒斯虽然不如他英俊高大，但依然是类似黑猫一般安静神秘，有独特的魅力，只是轩辕十四的光常常被天狼星掩盖住了。而现在，雷古勒斯在闪闪发光，也许那双腿盘在他腰上的感觉也会很好。

快感在下腹越堆越高，最终，伴随着雷古勒斯难受得皱起眉的一记深喉，小天狼星彻底射了出来，插在雷古勒斯黑发间的手下意识地按住了弟弟的头强迫他不得不吞下了大半部分精液，随后小天狼星往后一仰把自己砸进了被子里，雷古勒斯撑着膝盖站起来，他还在剧烈地咳嗽，眼角甚至有点泪光，有一小部分精液混合着唾液从他的嘴角滴了下来绘制出一副色气的图画。

“你怎么能这样做！”雷古勒斯抹了一把嘴，扑上去按住了小天狼星的肩膀。

“你又怎么能这样做！”小天狼星暂时没力气对他怒目而视。

“噢，可你也太过了。”雷古勒斯气恼地亲上了小天狼星。

这是一个报复，绝不是一个吻。

雷古勒斯大概只是想让小天狼星尝尝他刚才的滋味，他们如同幼兽般在床上翻来倒去，用尽力气遏制住对方的动作并互相啃咬着对方的嘴，这甚至不能叫青涩的接吻，只是单纯的较量。但事情渐渐走上了一条意外的轨道。不知道是谁先开始的，啃咬变成了舌尖的试探，又转变为了攻城夺地的战斗，最后陷入了缠绵温存的蜜糖，他们自然地搂住了对方，小天狼星感受到雷古勒斯用手梳理着他过长的黑发，而他的手搭在雷古勒斯赤裸温暖的后腰上。如果他们再往前一些——

嘭！

楼下突然传来一声巨响，那是家养小精灵幻影移形时的声音，布莱克家的少年们像惊弓之鸟一样松开了对方，他们尴尬地避开了对方的视线，坐在床上没有说话。

“我们不该这样，我们——”小天狼星也不知道现在说这些还有什么意义，雷古勒斯保持沉默没有接话。他们可以胆大包天地继续之前的活动，在这张床上放肆地做爱，他会亲吻遍雷古勒斯的每一寸皮肤，在他的锁骨上留下宣示主权印记，享受弟弟的每一个眼神和每一句“哥哥（brother）”，他会难得地喊他“弟弟（baby brother）”，用最真诚的方式感受彼此，直到一方哭着求饶，说不定还可以顺便让雷古勒斯乖乖听话，这很格兰芬多，但他们最好还是当做什么也没发生过，因为他们姓布莱克。

“我得走了，克利切大概一会儿会上来收走你的盘子。”他死死盯着挂毯上的蛇，这个做工比他房间里格兰芬多的狮子差远了。

“哦，好的。”雷古勒斯呆呆地回答。

“裤子。”小天狼星在心底翻了个白眼，他得写信问问莱姆斯怎么洗裤子，“你有什么可以借我穿的吗？”

雷古勒斯跳下床在雕花的大衣柜里翻出了一件普通的黑袍子抛给了小天狼星，后者意识到袍子的后颈处用金线绣着R.A.B，管他的呢，小天狼星穿上了袍子，对他而言稍微有点小。

他跳下床，头也没回地逃离了这个房间，并且在后半辈子里再也没提过这一天。


End file.
